


Those are fighting words

by ChocoDrake



Category: Them's Fightin Herds
Genre: Anything really, Cute, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoDrake/pseuds/ChocoDrake
Summary: One shots and shipping fics about the hero's of Fœnum.





	1. The game's over or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: General.  
> Pairing: Tianhuo/Pom  
> Characters: Tianhou, Pom.  
> First person POV Tianhou.

I had greatly underestimated my opponent. Even the most weak of opponents can still take you down they know how to.

It's a lesson I learned the hard way. I suppose I have much more to learn if I make it out of this alive.

It was quick. One second I was gaining the upper hoof the next I was surprised by a stampede of pups. They all felt like furry rocks smacking into me. I would've been alright if not for the large shadow that hit me like a batting ram.

I must've blacked out as I don't remember when I landed. I laid on my side trying to get my bearings. I quickly remembered where I was.

I've lost the fight. The thought left me burned out much like my mane and tail.

I needed to get out of here now before she found me. I tried to get up but something was holding me down. My hind leg was trapped underneath a bolder. I shifted and put both of my front hoofs to the bolder and pushed. It didn't budge an inch.

My stomach dropped. I struggled against the bolder with all my might.

No. Not like this. I will not-

A bell chimed.

I froze.

I turned my head and saw my competitor standing a few feet away. She stared at me and I stared back. Neither of us moved an inch. No one said anything.  
All was silent except for our breathing.

I moved my gaze to something that got my attention. A huge sheep dog stood next to my competitor. This must be the mother to the pups, I thought. She glared down at me as if to say "Don't do anything funny."

There's was a sense of deja vu I felt with this situation. I haven't felt such a deep fear like this in a long time. Back when I had a dream during my childhood I felt the same fear. But instead of being stuck helpless at the bottom of a crater, I was now pinned under a rock at my enemy's mercy.

My ancestors can't help me now.

I looked back to the Lamb, she froze in mid step her hoof hanging in the air.

She's nervous, hesitant. I don't know why. There is no reason for her to be afraid of me anymore. My flames are out and I can't move. Even if I could do anything to her, the second I do I'm just going to get torn to sheds.

She has won.

Simply.

I held my breath during the tense moments of silence that seemed to take years until, finally, she tentatively begins to approach me. She stopped, gave a shaky sigh and peered at me nervously. We're face to face, her blue eyes staring into my orange serpentine ones

I squeeze my eyes shut, bracing for death.

Then I feel something rubbing against my side. Something soft... fuzzy and something cold and wet.

I opened my eyes.

She was nuzzling my flank!

She immediately pulled back face flushed and eyes wide.

After taking a long breath she sat down.

"Umm...Y'know?" She hoofed the ground. "I t-thought a dragon's scales w-would be hard and jagged but yours...yours is smooth and soft."

I just stared at her.

I felt a sudden weight being lifted off my hind leg and look to see the mother dog moving the bolder off me. I'm speechless.  
The lamb took a few steps back as I try to get to my feet again. I stand and test my hind leg by gently placing it on the ground. I winced and lifted it up. Ugh. Definitely a sprain or a cracked bone.

"Uh, you...will be able to get back home, right?"

I gazed blankly at her for a moment before finding my voice. "...Yes."

She moved to leave but stopped. She turned and ran back over to me. Determination clear on her face, she stood on the tips of her hoofs and placed a kiss on the top of my nose. Then she bolted away and galloped toward the horizon with her wolf pack, leaving me a blubbering mess I hate to admit.

I have thought about this fight for a while now trying to figure out what this was all about. Was she curious or did she just want to kiss me from the start? Nggh!

I started that day expecting it to be a victory or to be my last one but I did not expect it to be one of the weirdest days of my life.


	2. A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: General. Angst?  
> Pairing: N/A  
> Characters: Oleander, Fred, Pom, Paprika.  
> Fluff, bad times.
> 
> Post apocalyptic/Bad ending/#The predators are back AU.

Oleander rested her hoofs on the window sill and gazed out at the wasteland. Most of it was barren dirt and rocks stretching out for miles but she knew of the forest that lied behind the mansion she found herself in, a refuge in such a harsh world.

  
The predators returned. Was there anything else to say? They wreaked havoc on the world because of course they did, revenge and all that. She encountered a few while she was roaming around 'wonderland'. Luckily she had the means to take care of them.

  
But... She stared at her right leg, to be more specific the slightly red bandage wrapped around her leg. ...That didn't mean she got out unscathed.

  
She frowned at the memory. A wolf had clamped down on her leg. Fred was furious. The wolf did not last very much longer after that.

  
Her ear flicked at the noise of someone entering the living room. She looked away from the window and saw Pom gently closing the door behind her.

  
Oleander hummed.

  
The first time that lamb showed up on the doorstep she was gaunt and quivering and she ended up passing out on the floor. Fortunately Paprika nursed her back to heath.

Okay... How did she survive?

Heck, she was still thin and shaky but the unicorn supposed she was normally like that.

"Oleander...?" Pom asked meekly.

She put her hoofs back on the floor and turned to face the lamb silently, waiting for her to go on.

"I-I umm... You d-don't judge right?"

"No I don't." Except if you judge what I do but- No. That doesn't matter right now. She cocked her head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh- umm- uh uhhhhhhhh- I DID SOMETHING BAAAAAD!" She bleated.

Oleander flinched.

"I can't take it anymore! I have to confess I'm guilty I'm bad."

"Calm down!"

"I'm just like them! I'm baaad." She continued to bleat all the while her bell jingled from her flailing.

Oleander trotted over to her and grabbed both of her hoofs. Pom froze looking fearful into the unicorns eyes.

"Calm down. Just breath. In...out...In...out."

She breathed with her, keeping in rhythm, until she seemed not as panicky.

" **You know...you could start from the beginning.** "

Pom froze again. 

Oh right she left the Unicornomicon on the coffee table. Oleander gave it a sideways glance.

" **What?** "

  
She let her hoofs go. "That... seems like a good idea actually. Hey." She put a hoof on the lamb's shoulder, using her other one to gesture to one of the couches. "Why don't you sit down and tell us what happened?"

After a pause, Pom slowly nodded. She trotted over to the couch with her head hung low, looking like a mare on death row, Oleander noted.  
She got comfortable on the couch on the other side of the table while Pom readied herself to talk.

"Oh, alright..."Pom said. "It started when..."

  
...

  
Well I'm not exactly sure what happened at first. I was going home after losing the competition when the apocalypse happened then I had no home to go back to. No house, no village, no flock...

I'm not sure what happened to them but...their probably not around anymore.

My dogs kept me going forward, if it wasn't for them I'd wouldn't be here right now. They herded me out of the wreckage of my village.

I wondered around aimlessly for months looking for someone, something, anything. I found myself in Cow territory. Their towns were empty too, and destroyed. It was like a war zone.

And well I got lost out in the desert. I lost my tracks, got disorientated and I couldn't find my way back.

I found an oasis at one point so water wasn't much of an issue but food was. All of the plant life at the oasis was already eaten and this desert was so barren there wasn't even a single cactus to be seen.

I was starving and lost in the desert.

I don't remember how long I wondered for, it was all a blur, but one night I managed to build a fire for the night with sticks I've found at the oasis after I bumped into it again.  
I was sitting there alone by the fire trying to eat one of the sticks. I thought sadly through my haze that my dogs must've abandoned me as they have took off some time ago.

Though it was then when I heard it. A pig squealing and snarls.

The heavy sent of iron in the air.

I lit the stick on fire and brandished it as a weapon the best I could.

There was a heavy snap then silence filled the air.

I slowly ventured forward...and saw my dogs eating a large boar. I immediately froze. How did they take down such a large beast? Are they gonna turn on me!?

The puppies noticed me and two of them went to greet me while the third tried to rip off a leg from the boar. With the help of his mom he did so, and carried it with him as he went over to me and dropped the leg at my hoofs.

I stared in confusion as the pup pushed it closer to me then yipped. Then it clicked. He was offing some of his food to me. 

Meat. 

Predator food.

I stared at it in horror. I-I couldn't possibly...

But...

I was desperate...

and then...

 

...

 

"I ate it."

Oleander stared at her.

"I-I co-cooked it and...and ate it." Pom buried her face into her hoofs not wanting to see the disapproving glare that was coming and sobbed. "I-I was s-so hungry. I had to eat alot b-because my-my body wouldn't take it the first fe-few t-times."

To her surprise, Pom felt someone's hoofs wrapping around her and someone resting their chin on her head.

"It's okay Pom," Oleander said.

"B-But-"

"No. You did what you could to survive. You can't be blamed for that."

"I-"

"Any of us would have done the same."

A lie, maybe she could believe it one day but for now Pom's too tired to care. She leaned back and nuzzled into the Oleander's shoulder hiding from the world in her dark mane. She felt safe and calm and happy, if not for a moment as she then fell asleep on the unicorn.

 

...

 

Paprika waltzed in the living room and found the two snuggled together sound asleep. Her smile widened at the sight.

" **It's not what your thinking.** " Fred said.

She took a glance at the talking book on the table then back to the girls on the couch.

" **Really it's not.** "

The alpaca giggled and bounces over to them. She took the her blanket off her back and gently covered the two with it. She gave them both a soft kiss on their foreheads, and gave one to Oleander's book friend, then skipped out of the room.


End file.
